officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Air elemental
Air elementals are elemental creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. Their domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Skywall and the leader of the wind elementals is Al'Akir, the Windlord. Not all air elementals are minions of the elemental lords and princes, some are minions of the elemental spirits of Outland. Background Air elementals, the violent and territorial monarchs of the skies, favor mountaintops and other high places for their lairs. These creatures appear as crackling clouds with two glowing yellow orbs for eyes. Two columns of mist shot through with lightning extend from the cloud like giant arms, each one encircled with blue metal bracers. They seek to effect change in the world (for example, erosion via wind). Air elementals create whirlwinds to suck up their enemies and also blind them with dust storms. Air elementals are the fastest and most agile of the elementals, moving with silent grace. An air elemental uses its special attacks whenever possible. It engulfs smaller opponents in its whirlwind first; if the elemental sees no opponent small enough to affect, it targets combatants with its dustcloud before engaging in melee. History Ordering of Azeroth To keep Azeroth safe from these threats, the titans imprisoned the Old Gods underground and banished the savage elementals to the titan-constructed Elemental Plane, a secure dominion where the elementals could dwell without harming Azeroth. Four domains were created within this primordial realm to serve as ideal environments for each type of elemental. One of the Elemental Plane's domains, a realm of lightning and wind known as the Skywall, is home to the Air elementals. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. Elemental Sundering But, no matter each lord got to rule over his own realm, the different elementals kept fighting for supremacy and expansion, one of the worst of those battles becoming known as the Elemental Sundering, where Thunderaan the Wind Seeker, an elemental prince of air, was betrayed by Garr and Geddon, the lieutenants of Ragnaros the Firelord, elemental lord of fire, who consumed most of Thunderaan's essence, and stored what little remained of it within a talisman of elemental binding, which was shattered in two flawless pieces, assigned to his lieutenants. Elemental Unrest Immediately prior to The Shattering, the Elemental Lords discovered a way to break through their prison and send their armies into major cities throughout Azeroth4. Al'Akir ordered his lieutentant and herald, Prince Sarsarun, to collaborate with the Twilight Hammer in their invasions of Stormwind City and Thunder Bluff as part of the Elemental Unrest world event. These city assaults were then rebuffed by their defenders as Varian Wrynn and Cairne Bloodhoof led the charge against Sarsarun's hideout in the Ahn'Qiraj Terrace. This was the first major loss for Al'Akir since Prince Thunderaan's defeat at mortal hands years ago and revealed the Windlord's new allegiance with Deathwing. The Cataclysm Following Deathwing's Shattering of the World Pillar in Deepholm and his destructive re-emergence into Azeroth, the Elemental Plane collided with the physical realm and resulted in drastic geographical upheaval, causing chaotic elementals to pour out into the world of Azeroth. Allied with Deathwing, their air elementals assault the recently discovered desert of Uldum, threatening to overrun the world once again.Siamat was sent by Al'Akir at the behest of Deathwing to the Neferset tol'vir to cure them of the Curse of Flesh in exchange for their loyalty. After becoming exhausted from converting the population of Neferset into their stoney bodies, the Neferset turned on him, trapping him within the tower at the center of their lost city. After slaying the leaders of the city, adventurers accidently freed Siamat. He was then defeated within the crumbled ruins of the tower that imprisoned him. Types *Djinn *Lightning revenant *Storm dragon Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Elementals Category:Creatures